I don't know you, but I want you
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: [AU] Castiel trabaja como cocinero en un restaurante y lo único que le hace feliz es ir a cada día a llevar un pedido a casa de su cliente favorito: Dean Winchester. ¿Llegará el día que consiga conocer más sobre ese hombre?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Rating:** G

**Sin betear. Disculpad los posibles errores**

**Notas**: Fic publicado para el cumpleaños de Misha, en el mes de Misha Collins en su comunidad en España.

* * *

Como cada noche Castiel entró en el _Angelo_, restaurante en el que trabajaba con sus hermanos, y se dirigió directo a la cocina para comenzar a ayudar a Michael a preparar los platos del menú.

A Castiel no le apasionaba trabajar allí, ya que no sus ideas nunca eran bien recibidas entre sus hermanos, pero tampoco reunía el valor para independizarse y montar su propio negocio. Gabriel había hecho eso mismo y, excepto él, nadie de la familia le dirigía la palabra. Todos los Novak eran unos expertos cocineros, con una rígida jerarquía que era muy difícil de cambiar.

Lo máximo que había conseguido era que desde hacía unos meses servían platos a domicilio. Y esa idea era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida, ya que era la excusa perfecta para salir de la asfixiante tensión que se respiraba en el restaurante y, también, porque gracias a esas salidas, le daba la posibilidad de conocer a sus clientes habituales.

Sobre todo a uno en especial.

Dean Winchester.

Cada noche Dean pedía una hamburguesa completa y un trozo de tarta de manzana. Cada noche desde hacía dos meses. La primera vez dio la casualidad que Castiel se encontraba sólo en la cocina, así que fue él quien se encargó de prepararle la hamburguesa y la tarta era una especial suya que realizaba cada día; sin embargo fue Samadriel quien llevó el pedido. Cuando al día siguiente, fue Michael quien hizo la comida, Dean llamó una hora más tarde exigiendo que quería la misma hamburguesa que el día anterior.

Así que la noche siguiente, fue Castiel el encargado de cocinarle la comida y también quien le llevó el pedido. Y cuando Dean abrió la puerta, Castiel se olvidó durante unos segundos de cómo respirar. Dean era un hombre guapísimo, con unos preciosos ojos verdes, pecas en la nariz y unos labios exquisitos. Lo primero que le preguntó fue si en esta ocasión la comida la había hecho la misma persona que la primera vez, y en cuando Castiel se lo confirmó, éste vio como Dean sonría feliz.

A partir de ese momento, Castiel fue asignado como el encargado de preparar todos los pedidos de Dean y de paso, Cas pidió ser quien se los llevase ya que para él no había mejor regalo que disfrutar de la sonrisa de Dean cada vez que llegaba a su casa.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Castiel ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Hola Dean.

—Ey, Cas. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, liados, como siempre.

—Genial. ¿Tienes preparado mi encargo?

—Por supuesto, Dean. En media hora estoy en tu casa.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Cas.

Castiel colgó el teléfono, recordando que sus conversaciones con Dean siempre se desarrollaban de la misma forma. A veces le apetecía hablar de algo más con él, pero sabía que Michael siempre estaba merodeando por la cocina y lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con él; además, ¿de qué podía hablar con Dean? Apenas conocía nada de su vida, aunque deseaba saber todo sobre él. Castiel era consciente de que tenía un pequeño capricho con Dean; en realidad, no tan pequeño. Dean era la razón de que fuese a trabajar con una sonrisa y esperaba que nunca dejase de pedir comida en el restaurante.

Tal y como le había prometido, media hora más tarde Castiel llamó a la puerta de Dean con la comida recién preparada entre sus manos. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra cuando la persona que le abrió la puerta no fue Dean, sino una mujer.

—Oh, tú debes de ser el chico que le trae la comida a Dean cada noche —le dijo cogiéndole la bolsa.

—Sí... —respondió con un susurro. Durante todo ese tiempo, siempre había pensado que Dean vivía solo o que no tenía pareja. Parecía que se había equivocado por completo.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Dean es un desastre cocinando y nunca tiene tiempo para hacerse algo decente para comer.

—No es un ningún problema, ese es mi trabajo —consiguió decir alejándose de la puerta—. Será mejor que me vaya, hay mucho trabajo en el restaurante.

Y sin más, se fue casi corriendo del edificio, sin tan siquiera esperar a que le pagasen el pedido. Cuando llegó al restaurante de nuevo, se encerró en la despensa con la excusa de hacer inventario y así poder estar solo.

Sabía que había sido un completo idiota encaprichándose por una persona de la que no conocía nada en absoluto, ¡ni tan siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres!Que alabase su cocina y le sonriese no significaba nada en absoluto, además, nunca le había dicho a Dean que era él quien le preparaba las hamburguesas y la tarta. No. Había sido un estúpido y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Al día siguiente, cuando sabía que faltaba poco para que Dean llamase, dejó la comida preparada y le pidió a Michael encargarse de la barra del bar. Su hermano se mostró sorprendido ante su petición, pero no le puso ninguna pega mientras el encargo de Dean estuviese hecho.

Castiel era consciente de que se estaba comportando como un crio y no como el hombre de veinticinco años que se suponía que era, pero en esos momentos prefería poner distancia entre él y Dean hasta sentirse preparado para verlo de nuevo.

Sí, era un completo idiota.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Castiel se encontraba en casa disfrutando de su primer día libre desde hacía más meses. Desde que había dejado de ir a casa de Dean cada día, trabajar en el restaurante se le hacía más pesado, así que necesitaba un día entero alejado de sus hermanos. Así que se levantó tarde, comió un bol de cereales y se dedicó a mirar programas de reformas de casas.

A media tarde, el timbre sonó. Extrañado, pensó que se trataría de alguien intentando venderle algo ya que nunca recibía visitas en casa. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a insistir tres veces más, acabó levantándose del sofá para abrir la puerta, encontrándose a la persona que menos esperaba.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—Cas, menos mal que estás bien. Me tenías preocupado.

Castiel se quedó anonadado, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, con el pelo completamente despeinado, con una camiseta sucia y el pantalón del chándal.

—¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

—¿Puedo pasar y te lo explico? —preguntó observándole directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

Dean entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejó una bolsa que llevaba en la mesa del comedor.

—Disculpa el desorden, no esperaba ninguna visita.

«Y menos tuya», pensó mirando lo extraño que era ver a Dean en su casa y no en el pasillo del piso del otro hombre.

—No, perdóname tú a mí por presentarme sin avisar, pero... —Dean se acarició la boca con una mano, como si le costase encontrar las palabras que quería decir—. De un día para otro dejaste de traerme la comida y...

—Oh... —musitó poniéndose nervioso. No tenía ninguna excusa preparada para explicar por qué era Samadriel quien se encargaba ahora de llevarle el pedido y la verdad era demasiado patética para contarla. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿O es el restaurante? Puedo hablar con ellos —Dean continuó hablando y Castiel no conseguía comprender por qué era tan importante para él que fuese a su casa cada noche con una hamburguesa.

A no ser que...

Bueno, siempre había escuchado que quien no arriesga no gana. Tal vez había llegado el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

—Dean, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas que sea yo quien te lleve el pedido? —preguntó con seguridad, aunque la realidad era que se estaba muriendo de nervios por dentro.

—Ah... eso —susurró tocándose el cuello—. Porque me gusta verte cada día, me gusta hablar contigo por teléfono aunque sea para decirte dos estúpidas frases, me gusta encontrarte en la puerta de mi casa sonriendo como si te alegrases de verme, me gusta tenerte en mi vida, aunque sea de esa forma. Porque me gustas.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Dean le observaba directamente a los ojos, sin un atisbo de duda en sus palabras, con una mirada completamente sincera. Pero, ¿de verdad eso estaba pasando? ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?

—Pero... yo pensaba que... —tartamudeó recordando el porqué había dejado de ir a su casa—, la mujer del otro día...

—¿Charlie? Oh, mierda, qué te dijo esa mujer entrometida —renegó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo creí que era tu novia.

—¿Mi novia? No, no, eso es imposible. Primero porque ella es lesbiana y segundo porque es como una hermana para mí.

Castiel se quedó callado asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir. Dean no tenía novia; Dean quiere verle cada día; y sorprendentemente le gustaba a Dean.

Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Pero no me conoces, sólo nos hemos visto unos cuatro minutos al día durante dos meses.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué dejaste de venir a mi casa? —le preguntó aproximándose a él, retrocediendo Castiel hacia detrás hasta chocar contra una mesa—. Pensaste que Charlie era mi novia y justo dejaste de coger mis llamadas y desapareciste, así que, tal vez me esté confundiendo pero creo que a ti también te gusto.

—Tal vez... —contestó con un susurró, con Dean prácticamente pegado a él, sintiendo como las mejillas se le enrojecían sin poder evitarlo.

—Te pones muy guapo cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo acariciándole la palma de la mano con el pulgar.

—Dean...

Por favor, que no era un crio de quince años, ¿qué le hacía ese hombre que conseguía que se comportará como un idiota?

—Escucha, sé que apenas sabemos uno del otro, pero quiero conocerte, de verdad, quiero tener una cita contigo y que me cuentes qué te gusta hacer, no sé, Cas, esta semana que no te he visto ha sido horrible. Me he acostumbrado a verte, no puedes desaparecer de mi vida de esta forma.

Conforme Dean iba hablando, poco a poco fue moviendo la mano hasta entrelazarla con los dedos de Castiel, sin dejar de mirarlo con ternura, completamente seguro de las palabras que iba diciendo. Y Castiel, sintiendo los dedos de Dean unidos a los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo, la sinceridad de sus ojos y de sus palabras, sonrió apoyando su frente en la de Dean.

—Que te parece si te pones cómodo, te preparo la cena y me explicas qué problema tienes con la comida.

—Perfecto, además, he traído el postre.

Castiel se separó, para mirarlo extrañado y Dean cogió la bolsa que había dejado en la mesa al entrar a su apartamento.

—Como no sabía dónde vivías, me he pasado por el restaurante para preguntar tu dirección y de paso, he cogido unos trozos de tarta.

—Si quieres puedo prepararte una tarta solo para ti.

—¿La has preparado tú? —Castiel afirmó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Y las hamburguesas también?

Cuando Castiel volvió a decirle que sí, Dean le abrazó de inmediato.

—Sabía que tenías que ser tú quien cocinara esa maravilla. Lo sabía.

—Y no te imaginas lo feliz que soy cocinando para ti, Dean —le susurró en el oído, abrazándose más a él—. Ni te lo imaginas.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando sin parar, preguntándose cosas uno al otro para conocerse, al fin, de verdad. Castiel supo que Dean era escritor y que era por las noches cuando se dedicaba a su novela, así que casi no tenía tiempo para cocinar. Había sido su hermano Sam, quien le había recomendado pedir la comida al _Angelo_ y así dejar de alimentarse con comida basura. Castiel no conocía a Sam, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido. Dean se enteró de la frustración de Castiel trabajando en el restaurante, de todas las ideas que tenía para montar un negocio, pero también del terror que le daba marcharse. Y Castiel supo que Dean era la persona adecuada en cuanto éste no dudó ni un momento en animarle a cumplir su sueño y en apoyarle en todo lo que necesitase.

Al final los dos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, abrazados y con la cabeza de Cas apoyada en el pecho de Dean. Cuando Castiel se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con Dean sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el pelo, notando un centenar de cosquillas en el estómago, se preguntó cómo podía haber vivido hasta ese momento sin ese hombre a su lado.

—Buenos días, Dean.

—Buenos días, Cas.

Perdidos uno el mirada del otro, poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose, dándose un suave beso en los labios, sintiendo la ligera caricia casi como algo mágico, perfecto.

—El primero de muchos más —le susurró Dean en el oído, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Y Castiel no pudo más que darle la razón, besándolo de nuevo.


End file.
